Niespodziewany gość
by sybilla02
Summary: Mała gorzka miniaturka o ucieczce od samotności. W końcu nikt na nią nie zasługuje...zwłaszcza w święta


Kolejne samotne święta. Kolejny samotnie zjedzony indyk i świąteczny pudding. Nie mam rodziny z, którą mogłabym się podzielić tymi przysmakami, a przyjaciele są zajęci sobą i swoimi rodzinami. Kto by pamiętał wiecznie siedzącą nosem w książkach dziewczynę?

Nad kominkiem wisi pojedyncza skarpetka, do której sama włożyłam zeszłej nocy dawno wypatrzoną powieść. Na podłodze pokruszone ciastka, które miały być prezentem dla Mikołaja, a które sama zjadł by zabić żal, smutek i samotność. Pewnie gdzieś jeszcze za kanapą można znaleźć pustą butelkę po brandy.

Siedzę sama, każdy kęs puddingu zapijam solidnym łykiem alkoholu. Nienawidzę świąt. Jak to się stało, że najprawdopodobniej najzdolniejsza czarownica od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw upadła tak nisko. Sama, pijana, załamana.

Lecz nagle moje rozmyślania przerywa mi subtelne pukanie do drzwi. Najpierw myślę, że to tylko moja wyobraźnia pobudzona dużą ilością brandy płata mi figle, lecz ono nie ustępuje. Powoli wstaje z kanapy. Nogi mi drżą, podłoga się chwieje, nigdy droga do drzwi nie była tak wyboista. Od ściany do ściany, powoli, pomału. Czyżby było trzęsienie ziemi? To niemożliwe, żeby podłoga aż tak drżała. W nagłym przebłysku chwytam różdżkę, która wyrosła przede mną na komodzie przy drzwiach. Powoli otwieram drzwi i otwieram na tyle ile pozwala mi zamontowany w nim łańcuszek.

* * *

Nie mam już nic do stracenia. Powinienem dawno zginąć, lecz na przekór wszystkiego dalej żyje. Sam, zapomniany, bohater wojenny, którego każdy nienawidzi. Stwierdziłem, że zaryzykuje. Pewnie świętuje teraz z przyjaciółmi. Z Potterem i tym rudym imbecylem. Pewnie się śmieje i żartuje z nimi. Jest szczęśliwa. Mimo tego brnę dalej. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu w oknie pali się światło. Przyspieszam. Nic nie mam do stracenia, ewentualnie wyrzuci mnie na zbity pysk. Jednak mam wielką nadzieję, że tego nie zrobi. Chciałbym w końcu pogadać z kimś na poziomie, a w końcu Hermiona jest uważana za najmądrzejszą czarownicę od czasu Roweny. Z wahaniem pukam cicho do drzwi, lecz po chwili zaczynam pukać coraz głośniej i głośniej. Będę tak walić dopóki nie otworzy. Dopóki nie powie wejdź lub wynoś się.

* * *

Widzę przez szparę między drzwiami a framugą zakapturzoną postać. To niemożliwe. Co Snape robi w progu mojego domu? Czego chce? Opuszczam różdżkę, zdejmuje łańcuszek. Ręce mi się trzęsą wiec zajmuje mi to wyjątkowo sporo czasu, lecz on cierpliwie czeka. Wpuszczam go do domu. On starannie wyciera buty i zdejmuje pelerynę.

\- Wesołych Świąt Hermiono.

\- Wesołych Świąt profesorze. - głos mi drży. Próbuje usilnie ukryć mój stan lecz drżenie rąk i niepewny krok zdradza mnie chyba od razu - Co pana sprowadza w moje skromne progi?

\- Brak towarzystwa. Nie wypada spędzać świąt samotnie, więc co ty na to by spędzić je razem. Nic nie mamy w końcu do stracenia.

* * *

Co mnie podkusiło by to mówić na głos. Teraz na pewno mnie wywali. Głupi Severus, głupi.

\- Ma pan racje profesorze. Oboje nie mamy nic do stracenia. Widzę, ze nie tylko ja jestem sama w te święta. Może napije się pan ze mną brandy? Zostało mi też jeszcze trochę puddingu. Pobliski supermarket niestety sprzedaje go jedynie w rozmiarach XXL.

\- Nie bawmy się w te uprzejmości. Mów mi Severus.

\- Hermiona. Zapraszam, niech pan usiądzie tzn usiądź sobie wygonie Severusie.

* * *

Gdyby, ktoś zajrzał przez okno zobaczył by dwoje doświadczonych przez los ludzi, którzy znaleźli wspólny język. Zero świątecznej atmosfery, zero wybuchów śmiechu jedynie sporadyczne i ledwo dostrzegalne drżenie kącików ust, które chyba ma symbolizować uśmiech. Słychać rozmowy, o książkach, eliksirach. Słychać narzekania na obecną rzeczywistość. Nikt nic nie mówi o sobie, czym się zajmował, z kim się przyjaźni. Dwoje nieznajomych, którzy znaleźli wspólny język lecz dalej chce pozostać dla siebie obcymi.

Alkoholu im nie braknie. Nie wiadomo lecz czy to on czy nagle dostrzeżona nikła więź zmusza tych dwoje do pocałunku. Najpierw powoli, ze strachem. Później coraz gwałtowniej, łapczywiej. Potrzeba bliskości była silniejsza niż przyjęte wszem i wobec konwenanse. Nie zadają pytań, nic nie mówią. Jedyne co słychać to przyspieszone oddechy towarzyszące powolnemu zdejmowaniu ubrań. Powolne pieszczoty. Ręce Severusa wędrują powoli po ciele Hermiony, pieszczą jej piersi. Ona całuje jego szyje. Burza włosów przyjemnie łaskocze jego twarz. Powoli, pomału przechodzą dalej. On jest na niej, ona gładzi dłońmi blizny na jego ciele. Dłużej zatrzymuje je na śladach, które przypominają blizny po ugryzieniu. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna cały czas rytmicznie rusza biodrami sprawiając, że oddechy obojga przyspieszają. W końcu twarz dziewczyny spazm przyjemności. Chwile później to samo dzieje się z mężczyzną. Nie za dają pytań. Powoli ubierają się z powrotem i wracają do przerwanej rozmowy i do połowy opóźnionej szklanki brandy. Rozmowa trwa aż nad ranem Hermiona zasypia na jego ramieniu. On delikatnie spogląda na jej twarz i zakłada niesforny kosmyk za jej ucho i czeka aż kobieta twardo zaśnie. Wtedy wyswobadza się z jej ramion, zostawia karteczkę na stole i wychodzi z domu uprzednio zabezpieczając drzwi zaklęciem by nikt nie włamał się do niej póki ona śpi.

* * *

Staram się obudzić. Czuję się fatalnie. Jakbym oberwała kilkoma zaklęciami oszołamiącymi jednocześnie. Boli mnie głowa i próbuje sobie przypomnieć co działo się w nocy. Przecież to nie możliwe. On nie mógł tu być. Gdzie ona jest? W końcu się znalazła. Trzeba przywołać jakiś eliksir trzeźwiący, bo z tym bólem głowy długo nie pociągnę. Od razu lepiej. Na czym ja skończyłam. Wizyta niespodziewanego gościa, którym okazał się Snape. To nie możliwe. Zaraz, zaraz co to za karteczka na stole? Nie przypominam sobie by tu coś szybciej leżało. Co tu jest napisane? " _Wesołych Świąt Hermiono. Mam nadzieje, że spędzimy również przyszłoroczne święta. Severus Snape"._

* * *

 _Rok później_

Wyglądam przez okno. Wypatruje postaci zmierzającej w moją stronę. Mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie. Chciałabym by przyszedł. Od roku nie miałam od niego żadnych wieści. Sama również, nie starałam się z nim jakkolwiek skomunikować. Pewnie sowa by go znalazła, tylko po co, skoro powinien przyjść. Czekam cierpliwie, od czasu do czasu spoglądając do kołyski. Dostrzegam go. Idzie spokojnie, lecz żwawo. Wtem słyszę pukanie do drzwi. Otwieram, wpuszczam do środka i delikatnie przytulam na powitanie. Czułam jak jego ciało w pierwszym momencie sztywnieje ze zdziwienia, ale po chwili odwzajemnia moje powitanie. Prowadzę go do salonu, gdzie moja trzymiesięczna pociecha zaczyna płakać. Biorę go na ręce i kołysze uspakajająco. Nie potrzeba słów. Widzę, w jego spojrzenia, że wie. Siadamy na kanapie i zajadamy się puddingiem z supermarketu. Rozmawiamy o książkach, polityce. Czasami przerywa nam płacz dziecka. Tak mija nam noc, lecz rano on już nie ucieka bez słowa. Zostaje.

Już nie ma dwójki samotnych ludzi. Są osoby, które próbują się poznać. Nie jest łatwo. Nie raz już wychodził z trzaskiem drzwi, ale zawsze wracał. Dwoje doświadczonych przez życie ludzi, których połączyła samotność


End file.
